Alison Blaire (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = X-Men; formerly Excalibur; X-Babies (guardian); Mojoverse Rebellion; Lila Cheney's band; Cat's Laughing; Gladiators; Millie's Models; Dazzler's band; many other musical groups | Relatives = Bella Blaire (paternal grandmother); Carter Blaire (father, deceased); Katherine Blaire (Barbara London) (mother); Nicholas Brown (step-father, deceased); Lois London (maternal half-sister); Longshot (husband); Shatterstar (alleged son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; The Lake House, the Empress Matilda Docks, Rotherhithe, London; Mojoworld; Muir Island, Scotland; or mobile, Los Angeles, California; Mojoverse; Reaver Base, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Professional singer, adventurer; former revolutionary, waitress, actress, gladiator, dance exercise instructor, model | Education = Graduated magna cum laude from pre-law college program | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Gardendale, Long Island, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #130 | HistoryText = History Alison Blaire was born to Carter Blaire and Katherine Blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York. Alison's parents had a tense relationship because her father was a stoic law student, while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother. Katherine's leaving had a profound effect on Carter, who had kept the shameful secret of Katherine from Alison all her life. As Alison entered adolescence and developed dreams of becoming a singer, her father became increasingly intolerant to the idea. Instead, he forced Alison to choose a life path similar to his own; Alison would become an academic star and continue on a path to law school. Alison's grandmother, Bella Blaire, was more sympathetic to young Alison and encouraged her to explore her creative energies. However, Alison manifested her mutant abilities while performing at a middle-school dance, blinding all in attendance save herself. For years, Alison kept her powers a secret from those closest to her, further alienating herself from her father. By the time she reached university, Alison began to explore both her powers and her musical ability. Alison crafted her own performing suit, accessories, and named herself "The Dazzler." It was at this moment that Alison decided to abandon her father's dream. While at her graduation ceremony, Alison informed Carter that she would not be attending the law school he had selected for her to pursue a life as a singer without her father's blessing or financial support. Dazzler used her light-based mutant powers as a draw for her performances. Taking the sound of the music and converting it into dazzling displays of color drew the young singer enough attention to land her gigs at several New York clubs and discotheques. However, Alison knew that she would have to keep the nature of her powers a secret. Marketing her light shows as a "technological secret", Alison was able to bypass critical speculation for some time. Yet, while this little white lie fooled the club managers and others in her life, it did not escape the notice of Emma Frost, White Queen of the Hellfire Club, or Professor Charles Xavier, founder and mentor of the X-Men. Hero? Both the Hellfire Club and the X-Men sent entourages to a Dazzler performance to recruit Alison to their respective ideological side. The X-Men sent Phoenix, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler to have a discussion with the young woman, while the Hellfire Club sent a group of Hellfire Knights to take her by force. The combined powers of Dazzler and the X-Men suppressed the foes and freed other members of the X-Men who were being held captive by the Hellfire Club. Professor Xavier offered Alison a position within the X-Men, but she declined choosing to focus on her career. Subsequently, Alison became an increased target for super heroic phenomena. In one instance, she was possessed by the foe Lightmaster and was thankfully saved by Spider-Man. In another, she acquainted herself with Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, at a posh nightclub. As the Dazzler was becoming more popular in the club circuit, Alison was becoming more known in the superhero circuit as well. This co-mingling of superheroes and career proved both beneficial and detrimental to Alison. Needing a well-deserved break, Alison auditioned and won a performance spot at up-and-coming nightspot Numero Uno. Unfortunately, the singer bested the Enchantress, who was incensed by the outcome and vowed to have revenge upon the Dazzler. As her new super heroic friends packed the club, the Enchantress summoned her minions causing a large localized battle. It was Alison herself who sealed back the Enchantress' nefarious energies, ending her plans. Although she won a battle against a powerful adversary, Alison's performance was in ruins. Regardless, Alison continued to follow her dream. Alison signed on as a singer with a reputable agent, Harry Osgood. She was given a formal stage manager, back-up band, and a knockout performance spot at a United Nations charity summit, but before the performance, the Dazzler encountered Doctor Doom intent on stealing one of the "Jewels of Doom" currently held on display at the UN. Doctor Doom then used the chanteuse to retrieve another of these jewels from the villainous Nightmare in his Nightmare Dimension. Caught in the Dimension, Dazzler was confronted with her own self-doubts and insecurities her father planted within her. Overcoming this obstacle, Alison retrieved the jewels and destroyed them. As Doom moved to seek retaliation, the Human Torch came to her rescue. The Dazzler had survived another brutal encounter, again at the expense of her career. For Alison, her powers continued to be a curse. While riding the New York subway, a couple were being harassed by armed men. Alison quickly used her powers to subdue them, only to become the enemy herself. The couple she had saved quickly turned on her, and Alison fled just as a crowd formed to assail her. Alison's career continued to fail as yet another performance was soiled, this time by Hulk. Harry Osgood became increasingly curious over the nature of Alison's stage effects; her "technological secret" was in question. When Harry confronted Alison about the nature of her powers, she stormed out defending her secret identity. To make matters worse, an old enemy of Osgood sent the Enforcers, a group of mercenaries, after him. When Harry was kidnapped, Alison made it her mission to find and protect him. After defeating the Enforcers and saving Harry, she confessed to Harry her most hidden secret; that she was a mutant. Not knowing how the first non-superhero would react to such a revelation, Alison breathed a sigh of relief when Harry gave her his support and vowed to keep her "technological secret" safe. Alison's "technological secret" may have been safe regarding the average citizen, but for the U.S. Government it was a pressing affair. Alison was whisked away by Project: PEGASUS against her will to undergo several strenuous tests regarding her mutant powers. While at PEGASUS, Dazzler witnessed several other super-powered beings being held captive, including Klaw and Solarr. As time went on, Alison became increasingly intolerant toward the members of Project: PEGASUS. The researchers found that Alison had no natural limit to her abilities, and theoretically could be the most powerful mutant on Earth with unlimited energy potential. Intolerance swiftly turned into aggression, and upon witnessing Klaw being tested by PEGASUS technicians, Alison inadvertently freed the villain. Klaw then turned his energies upon her, unaware that her mutant ability transformed sonic energy into light-based energy. As Dazzler began to absorb Klaw's essence, she found she could not stop the process. The Dazzler had fully absorbed Klaw into her body, storing him as light energy. Unable to cope with the pressure of killing him, Dazzler used the energy to free herself from the confines on PEGASUS. The strong energy signature alerted the space entity Galactus to the young mutant who abducted her as a means of retrieving his renegade herald, Terrax. Galactus imbued Dazzler with the power cosmic, a source of unlimited sound energy, allowing her to enter a black hole to retrieve the herald. Dazzler succeeded in her task and compassionately convinced Galactus to pardon Terrax and return her to Earth. Amidst it all, Alison suffered several bouts of trial and error. For one, Alison could not hold a decent relationship. Wanting to get away from the superhero circuit, Alison dated Doctor Paul Jansen, however, after weeks of courting, he proved to be unable to adjust to Alison's unconventional lifestyle. Likewise, Alison could not hold down a gig, inconveniencing both her manager and her band. Most distressing, Alison was, literally, on trial for the murder of Klaw. Enraged by the outcome of her stay at PEGASUS, the agency decided to file suit against Alison. Dazzler had to spend the night before the trial in prison on Ryker's Island, where she ran into the Grapplers. The female villain group wanted to see the woman responsible for Klaw’s death and beat her up, until Alison absorbed Screaming Mimi’s screams and knocked the Grapplers out with her light blasts. Quasar testified on Dazzler’s behalf, with the help of lawyer, Kenneth Barnett, she was cleared of all charges. Family Reunion Things finally turned upward for the singer. Alison began to date Ken and she began speaking more with her grandmother, although relationships remained tepid with her father. The relationship became more icy when Alison began wearing her mother's locket as a tribute to the woman she never knew. Despite this setback, Alison was determined to make it big. She had her a break when Alison toured the West coast as a warm-up singer for rock star Bruce Harris. Unfortunately for the Dazzler, her act proved so good that it became a threat for the star and Bruce nixed her from the tour. Disheartened, Alison returned home whereupon she was courted by none other than Warren Worthington III, the former X-Man, Angel. Angel attempted several times to win the Dazzler's heart and decided the key to success lay with finding her mother. Unfortunately for Angel, a close friend of Alison beat him to it; Katherine Blaire was hiding as Barbara London, a matronly vocal coach. Katherine followed Alison throughout her budding career, but could not bear to confront the daughter she had abandoned. Alison's family situation was about to reach a climax. Alison's biggest break yet finally lay at her doorstep in the form of a prestigious gig at Carnegie Hall. Along with her budding romance with Angel, it seemed that life would finally reach a harmonious center. The Dazzler lived her dream, and could truly be herself with a fellow mutant. Sadly it didn't last long, as her father fell into a psychological stupor. Carter Blaire awoke to confront Alison with the truth about her mother, Katherine. Katherine did not simply leave the family, but had slowly denigrated into an unfaithful drug addict who left Carter to be with her new beau, Nicholas Brown. Alison could not believe the horrid story, and left in tears. Alison's energy had to go toward her career, and no longer her family. Alison didn't know, however, that Katherine had left the abusive Nick Brown and hid away as Barbara London. Alison's friend Vanessa convinced Barbara to attend the Carnegie performance, and Carter convinced himself to make amends with his daughter. The family re-united after the performance, with Alison finally coming face-to-face with her mother for the first time she could remember and also developed a new understanding for her father. All was not as simple as it seemed. Barbara had married Nicholas Brown and had another daughter, Lois. Alison had a half-sister that had never known about. Attempting to form a relationship with both Barbara and Lois London, she quickly befriended her new sister. However, other complications arose. The Sisterhood of Evil Mutants, Mystique, Rogue, and Destiny, sought revenge on the X-Men and decided that the Angel would be an appropriate source of information. When the trio attacked Warren, Alison defeated the trio of villains. Rogue vowed revenge on the Dazzler, becoming increasingly jealous of her popular and attractive lifestyle. Unfortunately, the mutant gene was alive in both sisters. Lois' powers manifested while being harassed by a homeless man, unfortunately killing him in the process. Terrified, Lois asked for Alison's assistance. The two fled New York as fugitives, hiding on the road and briefly assuming false names to avoid being tracked by the authorities. Worse, an unidentified photographer took photos of the incident and begun blackmailing the women into murdering a wealthy Californian man in exchange for the film negatives. As the duo went to meet this Californian, he turned out to be none other than Nick Brown, Lois' father. The photographer was hired by Nick to track his daughter, Lois, and decided to use the evidence as further blackmail for a financial profit. Nick then offered Alison several social connections to the West Coast elite, which included photographers, actors, and the famous, Roman Nekoboh. Alison's relationship with Nick turned sour and Lois opted to stay in the comfort of her biological father's home rather than with the sister who uprooted herself for her own benefit. Alone and with nowhere to turn, Alison began to start her life anew, renting an apartment in San Diego and taking a job as an aerobics instructor and part-time model. Public Mutant Roman Nekoboh had a particular interest in Alison. Roman helped introduce her to other members of the Hollywood elite, but particularly wanted Alison to star in a new film of his. Suspecting she was a mutant, Roman wooed Alison into divulging her hidden secret and convinced Alison to "come out" as a benefit to mutants everywhere. Thus, Dazzler: The Movie was born to highlight the ups & downs of her many adventures and the benefits that mutants offer to society. Gradually, Alison succumbed to the allure of a wealthy, spoiled lifestyle. As she was in a relationship with Roman, Alison allowed her emotions win over her better judgment and agreed to a public relations stunt that would publicly unveil her as a mutant. Several jet engines supplied Alison with enough power to demonstrate the magnitude of her abilities. However, the sound proved too great and it backfired, frightening and scattering onlookers. As a result, negative press mounted against the singer. Protests mounted against Roman Nekoboh for being a mutant sympathizer and a riot erupted at a private press screening. Alison could not believe the reaction and went to confront her financial backer, Eric Beale. Obsessed with Dazzler as an object of sexual desire, Beale would only release the movie on the condition that Alison would sign a contract making her his sole creative property. Blackmailing Alison in a bout of sexism and racism, Beale noted that the film would improve the world's opinion of mutants and that she should take the personal sacrifice for the social good as was as for her career. In a final act of defiance, Alison rejected Beale, destroying the only known copy of the film, left Roman, and returned to pick up the pieces of her life. Always optimistic, Alison attempted to start from square one. Sadly, there was no work to be had in a society that left mutants on the outside of it. Rejected from the most menial of work, Alison gave up hope and was left to peruse parties as a low-level socialite, while still being barraged by negative tabloid press. This left Alison emotionally susceptible to others. When a charismatic man named "Flynn" approached Alison about a community where she could call home, there was little she could do to refuse. Alison was increasingly ashamed of the mutant powers that brought her so much pain. With the aid of a drug that caused Alison to lose control of her powers, Flynn gained the influence he needed to control the Dazzler. She then joined Flynn's group, Gladiators, an underground group of mutant gladiators that battled one another to the death for the amusement of a wealthy human elite. With the assistance of the Beast (who was affiliated with the Avengers at the time), Alison was able to break free of her emotional insecurity and the psionic influence that plagued her and the two shared a brief romance. Together, the two brought an end to the gladiator ring, but the following events did little for Alison. Alison resorted to using pseudonyms to get gigs, but even then she was still assailed by villainous characters. Eventually she found solace with the band of fellow mutant rock star, Lila Cheney, who brought Alison to the New Mutants. Two members of the New Mutants had fallen into the ranks of a new gladiator ring, and once again Alison succumbed to the allure of the limelight, no matter how brutal. The events of the second "Secret Wars" broke Alison away from the gladiators, and she fell into an awkward relationship with the Beyonder, a cosmic being who found Alison to be the most beautiful and one of the most powerful beings on Earth. However, Alison rejected his advances. After overcoming the shame she felt for her powers, Alison turned to the X-Men for assistance in honing her mutant abilities. Professor Xavier agreed to her request and gave Alison a suit that amplified and gave precision to her powers. Alison then turned to the road, combating villains and earning her role as a super-hero. The new twist was short-lived as a bounty hunter named O.Z. Chase was hired to apprehend the Dazzler for a meta-human duo named Dust and Silence. The two needed Alison's light effects to awaken a latent drug in humans, which would give them meta-human abilities. To coerce her, Dust possessed the body of her father, Carter Blaire. However, Dust's abilities caused the slow breakdown in the organic matter of the host, ultimately killing Carter. Alison and O.Z. fought Dust out of Carter's body and left to search for Barbara London, who was being held by Silence. However, Silence captured Alison and forced her to use her mutant abilities for their goals by threatening to kill her mother. Luckily, a team of friends rescued Alison and Barbara, and Alison re-channeled her light energy as a concussive sound force to kill Silence. Alison then faked her own death to hide from the authorities and the press that so plagued her life. X-Men Again, the Dazzler went into hiding as a member of Lila's band. However, her inability to seize the spotlight made Alison an easy target for the psychic entity Malice, who was eagerly looking for ways to attract the X-Men. Possessing Dazzler, Malice called the X-Men to her aid. Once Malice was defeated, Alison reluctantly joined the X-Men as her identity and safety were compromised. Alison's alliance with the X-Men brought many adventures. Dazzler, first, accompanied the injured X-Men to Muir Island after being beaten by the Marauders. Alison was forced to confront and cooperate with Rogue, a one-time adversary who wished to kill her. With the X-Men, Alison also learned to rely on teamwork and cooperation, as she had been used to tackling the largest villains solo. While on Muir Island, Alison was deciding to quit the team and attempted to halt the Juggernaut on her own. Fortunately, Juggernaut did not wish to cause the singer harm and Alison merely passed out from overexertion. With the help of her team, they defeated Juggernaut. After returning to New York, Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After a brief battle, Havok, also, asked to join the team. The team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Storm, Wolverine, and Psylocke were able to resist and empowered to godhood, Wolverine rejected the god-like power, and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty Pryde, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. After learning that pieces of his spacestaion, Asteroid M, had fallen to Earth, Magneto left the X-Men to travel to Kampuchea, on his own, and retrieve the technology in it. The X-Men ran to Magneto's aide and found themselves in a battle with the Avengers and Super-Soldiers with the Crimson Dynamo. The three teams fought over Magneto and, after many deceptions from Magneto, Magneto gave himself up to the Avengers to finish his trial in front of the world court. After using the tech in his old helmet, Magneto changed the opinion of a judge and was acquitted. Death of the X-Men The X-Men, next, rescued Madelyn Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife that he had abandoned to a coma, from the Marauders. At this time, Alison and Wolverine aided O.Z. Chase and Henry Gyrich with a drug dealing mutant, Valdimir Zaitsev. Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force and Dazzler was captured. After the initial battle, where Spiral magically placed Destiny's mask on Alison's face and stabbed it with a dagger, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. Because of the magics surrounding the city, the dagger and mask were stuck to Alison's face, leaving her blind. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus, recently recovered, decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The mask was removed from Alison and the events had been broadcast over a live television news feed, so the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. Dazzler had previously faked her own death to hide from the world, and now it was a permanent aspect of her reality. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers who were holding Jessán Hoan as a hostage. They released Jessán and claimed their Reaver Base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. The X-Men next investigated an alien Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. The X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts, but finally ended the threat, with Havok and the senior X-Men killing all of the mutant Brood. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garokk, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. After Maddie went missing, the X-Men battled the Press Gang and Genoshan Magistrates, where Wolverine and Rogue were captured and taken to Genosha, until the X-Men arrived and rescued Madelyne and the two X-Men. However, the Dazzler provided a much-needed source of entertainment and verve. Exhausted from many missions and the social isolation of the Australian desert, Alison would frequently tour local bars and venues to sing and interact with the townsfolk, where she also developed a romantic relationship with Longshot. Alison and Rogue formed a tepid friendship, which was tested several times as Rogue envied Dazzler's relationship with teammate Longshot. Rogue even dressed and posed as Dazzler to court the man's attention. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves battling a demonic invasion of New York. Alison, accustomed to the social life of New York City and Southern California often grew intolerant of the new environment. In one event she brought her fellow female team members to a mall in South California where they indulged in a day of shopping and frivolity. The social confidence, beauty and abilities of the X-Men impressed a young orphan named Jubilee who followed them back to Australia. Stowing away in Dazzler's quarters the teen-aged mutant found an immediate kinship in the extent of Alison's wardrobe, but it wasn't all fun and games. Dazzler had undergone a body-swap with the villain Diamondback, was subject to the malevolent psychic forces when a demonic inferno engulfed New York, and had been blinded by the villain Spiral. Alison was also besieged with visions of her life in the different paths she could have taken: lawyer, mother, singer, superhero and bum. This insecurity fueled her after the inferno, where a glimpse into the jewel of the Siege Perilous showed her varied demises in each life path. After Alison's fateful visions, the team fell apart. While defeating Master Mold, Alison blasted her teammate Rogue through the mysterious portal. Wolverine left the team without any warning to unknown whereabouts. Longshot faded from reality to 'find himself' and Havok believed he had accidentally killed Storm. The four remaining teammates, Dazzler, Colossus, Havok, and Psylocke, attempted to carry on, but under threat of the Reavers' coming onslaught banished themselves through the Siege Perilous where Rogue had fallen weeks before. Alison awoke on Malibu beach, unaware of who she was. Her former allies Lila Cheney and Guido Carosella discovered her and took her into their company. Unfortunately for Alison she was in the middle of a maelstrom involving Dazzler: The Movie. A copy had survived and found by a young acquaintance of Alison's. Meanwhile, Eric Beale had become increasingly obsessed with the Dazzler and vowed to kill her. Mojoworld Dazzler: The Movie was at last publicly screened and Alison had defeated Eric Beale. However, she could not remember her true identity. Even as her other teammates had rediscovered themselves, Alison could not recall herself and her former love Longshot discovered her before the X-Men. Longshot went to the amnesiac Dazzler for help, and Lila Cheney teleported the trio from harm's way. Alison slowly regained her memories and chose to stay with Longshot on his native world to assist him in his fight for independence. During this time, Alison became pregnant. When her friends were captured by Mojo, Alison managed to contact the X-Men for help. However, they ended up captives of Mojo as well. In the end, they overcame the dictator and a new era for the Mojoverse began. Leadership of the Mojoverse was handed to Mojo II, the Sequel. Alison and Longshot finally married. Somehow, Alison lost the child. Instead, she took in the X-Babies. Alison eventually returned to Earth following a cataclysmic destruction of Mojoworld. Dazzler tried to get the X-Men to help, only they were in a the middle of a crisis themselves, as Magneto was about to start a third World War and Xavier was captive on Genosha. Dazzler joined Jean Grey's quickly-assembled squad of mostly untrained mutants and they infiltrated Genosha, but were soon discovered by Magneto. When Dazzler saw Xavier crucified, she angrily lashed out at Magneto, only to have her blast redirected at her and was pulverized to ashes. Yet, as it turned out, the battle had taken place on the astral plane. Jean secretly entered the minds of all combatants and, while they continued to fight, Dazzler traded places with Xavier, disguising herself as him with a holographic light projection. After Magneto was defeated and the X-Men had returned home, they offered to help Dazzler to get back to the Mojoverse, but she refused. Apparently, too much had happened on that day and Alison departed. Finally putting herself first, Alison jump-started her career in her classic Dazzler digs and all seemed well. Dazzler’s manager hired Deadpool to protect her when an insane fan threatened to kill her. New Excalibur Unfortunately, a worldwide turn of events for mutants known as M-Day made her career short-lived, and once again Alison returned to low-level performances in the United Kingdom to make ends meet. After one gig in an English night club she was killed by an evil alternate reality version of Jean Grey. Yet when her body was taken to the hospital and checked on she seemingly woke up from her death. A full diagnosis of her body revealed that she was fine and her body was in working condition. With the help of several former X-Men, the faux X-Men team was put to an end. She joined with the other heroes and together they reformed Excalibur. Alison found solace in a world where she was once again a minority. After her first adventure with Excalibur she had another death experience when the Juggernaut's old friend Black Tom Cassidy returned seeking vengeance against him. One of his henchmen shot Alison in the back. She seemingly died again, but after a few moments she got up from her death and aided in defeating Black Tom. Excalibur was concerned about how and why she came back from the dead again, but Dazzler appeared flippant about the situation. When Camelot was destroyed in the past with the help of the Dark Knight, Dazzler and Excalibur aided in defeating the evil forces at hand. When Juggernaut wanted to receive the full power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak team-mate Nocturne wanted to help Cain and stop him from making any mistakes. Dazzler remained emotionally distant which put her at odds with her best friend on the team. Nocturne stated that Dazzler did not deserve the love that Cain gave her because she would always be a girl waiting for fame in the limelight. Though seemingly reluctant, Dazzler stopped the agent of Cyttorak and Juggernaut from retrieving the crystal. Recently she was reunited with Longshot , but Longshot was suffering from amnesia and could not remember her. However, he regained his feelings for her and some of his memories. Longshot left the Exiles to re-establish his relationship with Dazzler. Back with the X-Men Dazzler relocated to San Francisco with the rest of the mutants. There she joined the X-Men's street team, fighting crime at the street level, and frequently partnered with Northstar. She was instrumental in defeating Madelyne Pryor-Summers' Sisterhood of Mutants, helping take down the resurrected Kwannon. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly. While systematically eliminating the teleporting X-Men, William Stryker used a device to trap Magik in Limbo. At the urging of her brother, Cyclops sent Dazzler, Cannonball, Northstar, Anole, Gambit, and Pixie to bring Illyana back. While in Limbo, Gambit reverted back to his Death persona and attacked his team and converted Alison and Northstar, but they were returned to normal and successful in rescuing Illyana and returning home. Dazzler, later, fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco. When Lobe unleashed his mutant plague on Utopia, Dazzler was one of the few mutants not on the island, and thus was part of the only active X-Men team, along with Pixie, Northstar, and Storm, and led by Angel. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. | Powers = Transducer Sound Conversion: Ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. *''Sound Release:'' Ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, the Dazzler’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently the Dazzler must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, the Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' with effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general Sound Immunity: her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Resurrection Factor: presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. | Abilities = The Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant thanks to her training with the X-Men; talented singer, actress, and dancer; highly accomplished roller skater. | Strength = The Dazzler possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Originally Dazzler used to carry a customized radio cassette tape-player to provide her with continuous sound until she gained a special costume that stores sound. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, conceived the idea for the special costume that Dazzler used to wear in battle. Devices within the costume enabled the Dazzler to store sonic energy more efficiently and to gauge and focus the light she generates with greater skill. Later on she learned how to store the sound inside her own body and then selectively release portions as either sound or light. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing sound. | Transportation = The Dazzler also occasionally wears a woman's size eight pair of roller skates which magnetically adhere to her boots. She is a highly accomplished roller skater, and can use the skates to move at high speed. When with the X-Men, Dazzler had access to the X-Men Blackbird. More recently, Dazzler has taken a special interest in two-wheeled, motorized vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = *Dazzler frequently dyes her hair pink with a blonde wig. Alison has also dyed her hair black. *The necklace with the microphone locket Dazzler wears for all her performances is her mother's necklace that she left behind for Alison when she divorced Alison's father and left the family. | Trivia = * Several recent Marvel Handbooks and on-line character biographies list Dazzler as having several nicknames and aliases. As Dazzler went into hiding several times between Dazzler #27 until joining the X-Men, she would occasionally drop a false name to an unsuspecting human to avoid detection. None of these aliases were permanent; in fact, Alison was almost exclusively referred to as "Dazzler," "Alison," "Ali," or "Dazz." Even "The Disco Dazzler," was only a name marketed by Marvel Comics and used once or twice in-text or for solicitation purposes. *More recent handbooks list the Dazzler as having only acquired a high school degree. In Dazzler #1, the character was shown as having completed an undergraduate degree, magna cum laude (with honors). This is central to the character's history, as her rejection of higher education put her at a personal crossroads, shown in several key stories. *Common misconceptions have resulted from the obfuscation of Dazzler's creation -- namely, several readers believe X-Men creative team Chris Claremont and John Byrne were the character's originators. Although they wrote and penciled her first appearance, they had nothing to do with the character or series' creation. Those roles went largely to Tom DeFalco and John Romita, Jr. *Among Dazzler fans in comics are former teammate Juggernaut (Uncanny X-Men 217), former teammate Colossus, Julia Carpenter (Ms Marvel Vol 2 #7), Rhino, Molly Hayes, and Kitty Pryde. *Dazzler once dated Angel (in her own series, before she joined the X-Men) and Longshot (when the X-Men were based in Australia), with whom she had a child that she eventually miscarried. Other heroes who developed a crush on her were Human Torch, Beast, and more recently Juggernaut in the New Excalibur series. *For a while, the mercenary known as Deadpool and a unwilling Outlaw (Inez Temple) were hired as her bodyguards (see ''Deadpool'' #67). | Links = * [http://www.chronology.net/default.pl/cited/wf_dazzler/1UncannyXmen.net Dazzler Series Synopsis, William George Ferguson.] *Dazzler Fan Base * UncannyXmen.net Spotlight feature on Dazzler. * Marvel Directory }} Category:Excalibur members Category:X-Men members Category:198 members Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Utopians Category:Singers